


Lost and Found

by etdancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etdancer/pseuds/etdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella Stilinski always lived a relatively normal life. It was difficult at times, but nothing she couldn't handle. However, her life was drastically changed the night her mother's boyfriend turned into a werewolf right in front of her; killing her mother and wounding her. With only one family member to call, Ella's being sent to live in Beacon Hills with the Uncle and cousin she hasn't spoken to in nearly eight years. If dealing with her mothers' death, and moving to a new town wasn't hard enough; Ella has to deal with what she actually saw that night, and why she can all the sudden ear, see, and smell much more than she ever could before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own Ella, Mallory, and Adrian.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated, hate is not.  
> This story is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes made.

The streetlights were on by the time Ella got off of her shift. Unlike most fifteen year olds, she enjoyed working, and almost dreaded having to leave. Over the years, Ella had spent more time in the record shop than she had most other places. The owner was more than happy to give Ella a part time position, once she was old enough to work. Of all the things in her life, music was by far the most important to her. Ella rode her bike back to her mother’s apartment.

Mallory Stilinski had always been the rebel child. At eighteen she moved out of her parents’ house, and in with her drug addict boyfriend. Before long she was pregnant, broke, and alone. Always full of pride, Mallory was determined to take care of her daughter on her own. She got clean, acquired a job, and did everything she could to give her daughter a good life. Ella strived during her first several years. She was outgoing, talkative, and very intelligent for her age. Mallory reconnected with her brother, which allowed Ella to spend many of her summers with her uncle and cousin.

It wasn’t until Ella was eight that her mother lost her job, and fell back into bad habits. It was just alcohol at first, but eventually she turned back into the addict that she once was. At that point, Mallory cut ties with her brother, and isolated herself and Ella in a small town in Oregon. The once bubbly child slowly became more secluded, and more introverted. Her mother went through several different boyfriends over the years, each worse than the last. Adrian, her latest man, was by far Ella’s least favourite. He had an unpredictable and harsh personality. However, she knew it wasn’t her place to say anything.

She could hear them yelling at each other before she even got to the front door. Of course, she thought. Mallory and Adrian fought more often than not. Generally, Ella didn’t think anything of it. She usually just walked past them into her room, and put in headphones. She would do her homework, and then maybe write in her journal if she was feeling up to it.

As soon as her hand hit the handle, a terrible scream echoed from inside. On instinct, Ella flung the door open, to a sight nothing short of horrifying. Adrian’s claws ripped through her mother, forcing her to fall to the ground. Adrenaline rushed through her as she ran towards her mother, desperate to find her breathing; ignoring the werewolf in the room. A scream escaped Ella, as a pair of claws ripped across her torso. As soon as he released her, Ella feel to the floor with a thud. Adrian realized himself as soon as she was out of his grasp. He quickly took off, with the belief that he had killed them both.

With the little strength she had, Ella reached for her phone. Pain seared through her with each movement, but she did her best to ignore it. Calling the number she hadn’t dialed in years, she waited for the person to pick up.

“Sheriff Stilinski,” a deep voice answered.

“Uncle John? It’s Ella” she choked out, “I need you.”


End file.
